For a nakama
by Rhyjle
Summary: Five years ago, the crew disbanded and left the captain all alone after a tragic incident on the island near Raftel. Five years later, they reunite to pursue their remaining dreams…this time, Marine had wanted to tear them apart...but...
1. Revive the Past

_Summary: Five years ago, the crew disbanded and left the captain all alone after a tragic incident on the island near Raftel. Five years later, they reunite to pursue their remaining dreams…this time, Marine had wanted to tear them apart…and again like five years ago…there always stood in front of them a man willing to lay down his life for them all…willing for the incident five years ago to happen once again…if only to make them go further._

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and the characters. All of these belongs to Mr. Oda. The plot however is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Revive the Past

The cold breeze seeped into his skin but never once did he care about it as he stood on the prow of the ship, staring blankly at the horizon as if waiting for something he expected to appear. Even with his new crew, he felt so alone…so very alone.

When did he feel this way anyway? Yeah…five years since _his_ death. Remembering the cause of it sent a searing pain in his heart as he tried to choke back the tears that threatened to let go. He couldn't afford to feel this way forever. He couldn't afford to linger on past regrets and what might have been.

_He _chose to stay behind to stall the marines some time and _he_ had agreed to make him the Pirate King. Indeed he did at a costly price.

His former crewmembers have lives of their own. Did they ever think of thinking about him? Of _him?_ He really hoped so. He really hoped that despite the years that separated them all, they were still thinking about him and the one who past away.

His worn-out straw hat was clutched tightly within his grasped, as if that was the only thing left for him…no more nakama…no more…

That feeling of loneliness however drove him to search out for his crew again, if not his desire to see them so badly.

* * *

The redhead hid quickly at the back alley as she watched all the marines running from here to there looking for her. She reverted back to the life she once had but there is still that emptiness inside her…an emptiness that could only be washed away by them.

However, she was the first one to break from them and decided to go on her own. She had forgotten about the World Map she so much dreamt of creating. For her, nothing seemed to have been the same after _his_ death.

It hurts to think of it now. After five years, she still has not let go. She could always remember the grief and pain that enveloped them all as they all stood in the ship watching the island burned. It was all she could give herself to remember.

No longer able to stand the silence and sorrow and pain, she made her decision and left the ship much to everyone's grief. They were still mourning for _him _and here she chose to leave at the wrong time. But back then, all she wanted was to get away from the memories.

However, it was a decision she regretted most. She should have stayed and lent her shoulders to the captain who was affected the most. But she chose to be a coward for once and ran away only to regret it five years later as she lived the life of a prey being hunted down in the city streets.

* * *

The long-nosed guy stood atop the hilltop as if expecting one of these days that _that_ ship would appear and come take him back. For five years, he kept wishing it to come true but it never came.

A sorrowful smile curved his lips. What else could be expected? Damn but he too deserted his captain after the navigator left. It was cowardice. He was a coward, afraid of how to deal with the pain of loss brought about by _his _death.

He thought by coming back to his village, he could forget the past…the happy memories…the memories that made life and love so real…the bond that was slowly fading as they all wallowed in grief and pain.

But he only lived in delusion.

So everyday of those five years, he would stand on the hilltop watching for the Thousand Sunny to come pick him up…hoping for _him_ to be there and didn't really leave them. But it was impossible. They all watched as he fell and the island burned…his title going down with him.

* * *

The reindeer had taken his rest after healing those wounded and sick…victims of something he knew now as Buster call…something that took away the life of one of his nakama…

He never returned back to Drum Island and instead chose to wander around, helping the sick while at the same time, searching unconsciously for his lost innocence. An innocence lost during that time five years ago. An innocence that was scarred…

He wasn't as cheerful as he was once when he joined the crew. This time, there was no trace of the innocent reindeer in him. He changed a lot. Perhaps it was the product of the grief that until now didn't leave his heart. He is still mourning for _him_.

He was afraid that by letting go, he would forget all their memories together so he chose to wallow in pain and sorrow.

He never wanted to leave the ship but seeing as they all started to leave, he chose to do so too. Maybe because he wanted to find what he had lost that time. But somehow, he wished he really could go back to the olden times when they would only laugh and dance and sing.

* * *

The raven-haired woman sat calmly on the ship as she watched over Thousand Sunny. Her captain might not know, but she always kept an eye on him, a promise she made to herself and to _him_. When everybody started leaving after the other, she decided to stay behind but her captain does not want her around. Perhaps because he thought she'd also leave in no time.

Silently, she left the ship only to keep trail of it, unbeknownst to him. Five years is it? For the second time around, she felt the terror the Buster Call had once given her. This time, it took a nakama. Perhaps not her entire family like the incident in Ohara but it was still a loss.

She, among all others, was the one who remained calm, hiding her grief and sorrow. Only when she was alone did she allow herself to let go of the tears that she held too long. She couldn't really afford to show such weakness in front of them who have succumbed to their grief.

But she felt the pain sliced her then as she watched the island burned, all thanks to Buster Call. _He _was smirking at her then but in a serious tone, made her make a promise to make sure of the captain's safety. And she did.

The crew had been her family after leaving Arabasta. They were the second family she had. And any loss from any of them, she could not bear. That is why when they were all prowled in the ship, watching their captain trying to get back, she only hid her face and let herself cry.

* * *

The shipwright finished making another ship but not as wonderful as Thousand Sunny. Thousand Sunny. The memory of it brings him pain.

He was the second to last who left the captain. He never intended to but he just wanted to be free from that death-consuming grief that he never thought possible. He knew the feeling of loss as he once felt it when Tom died but the loss brought about by _him_ was something so great and he felt so empty.

He could understand well why Nami must have left. Perhaps, she wanted an escape from that horrifying past. That was what he felt too.

But there really was no escape from it. The past would still come haunt you in your dreams. And he realized that there is no way to deal with it than to face it. That is why he decided to make the ship and find his captain and other crewmembers.

The searing pain is still there…it never goes away no matter how much you tried to bury it…he knew that…

He looked back at the musician who set off with him. They would face the demon of the past.

* * *

The musician held his violin as he started playing a tune…a sorrowful one…a tune he created out of grief five years ago.

He left with the shipwright and swore to come back. At least until they found their peace. Having witnessed the death of _him_ is something they weren't prepared. For him, he felt like he lost a piece of him.

Would there be truly happiness now even if they were gathered together again? Because that is what he had hoped for. He had wished to see them all again although with the absence of one. Perhaps by reconciling with them after five years, all of them would learn now to reconcile with the past…that dreadful past when they have lost a nakama.

* * *

The aroma of the food made the others hungry as they waited for the chef to deliver it to them. But for the chef, he wasn't thinking about food now…about his cooking…he was thinking of the past…

The past he tried to bury in order to move on after leaving Thousand Sunny. However, it proved difficult as time passed by. He could not get over the death of his rival/friend. That marimo…that stupid moss-head…

A part of him died with his nakama as he too wanted to go back and save him just as much as Luffy wanted to. But they were being restrained by the cyborg.

After the last fire burned down, he could only watch in shock and pain alongside the other crew. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the redhead fall on her knees and it was the first time he felt the need not to be chivalrous. He just felt empty…lost…

For a week…they all felt the grief….for the first time…Luffy never sneaked into his kitchen to steal foods…he couldn't hear the marksman tell stories…he could hear the sobs coming from Nami…could feel the hidden pain and grief from Robin who tried to act strong…Franky seemed to consume his time fixing the ship even when there is nothing to be fixed…then there was the musician playing the violin…the melancholy of it seemed to reflect all their emotions rolled in one…

Then when everyone was asleep, he could hear his captain shouting in the inky blackness, calling out his name. And he and the rest pretended not to have heard it. It was just too much for them until Nami decided to leave. He followed after Usopp.

Damn but he missed them all even the dead swordsman.

* * *

**I really can't believe I always kill Zoro in a story. I mean, he's supposed to be one of my favorites. But really…among all Luffy's crew…he held a very significant role in the team…anyway, I thought I would like to display a broken crew and I am not sure if I was able to do it. **

**Please do not question me if Zoro died. Just read and you'd find out. **

**The firs chap is only to have a glimpse of how the Straw Hat crew would be like should it be Zoro who was gone because Zoro, like Luffy is a very significant character in the One Piece world.**

**I would very much appreciate your comment on this one.**


	2. Reunite Once More

**Whew....ah...what could I say? Well...**

**Let's start with this: Thanks to Sora no Tori, Shrinkhead13, german_girl...I'm really happy I was able to write the first chapter in a way that would touch the reader. I did not know I would really accomplish that much with just the first chap. **

**To Sora: Relax, I'm not going to create a romance story here. That's not really my forte...ehehehe...besides when it is about the One Piece characters, it would be best to delve on friendship than romance...so well...i just agree with what you said...hehehe...**

**To german girl: neh, girl, don't worry about your English...it's just quite fine...okay? And thanks for the compliment...**

**So well, my first three reviewers...I acknowledge you all...thanks a lot...**

**Chapter 2: Reunite Once More**

"Have you decided now, captain?" a voice made him turn back only to see Robin sitting on the railing, her legs crossed as her arm rests on it.

He could only gape at her in shock. He wasn't prepared this way. He was still on the process of thinking what right words were needed to say.

"R-Robin," he stammered and moved forward, his eyes still adjusting to the sight of one nakama from his past.

"You don't look well. Have you eaten less food?" she asked in worry as she stepped down and tipped her cowboy hat.

"You're here?"

She nodded with a smile. "Aye captain. I had been following you ever since you asked me to leave."

"B-But why?"

"First, you are my captain. I owe you my life and I cannot just let you wander around. Five years is enough to finally gather them together," she said.

Luffy knew she had always been the smartest and the calmest of them all. He knew how she grieved too. She may think she had hidden it well but he saw her tears as she looked away, as she went to her cabin before. He could hear her quiet sobs mixed with Nami's.

"And?" he prodded. What more reason could there be to follow him and damn it to heavens, he never noticed. So lost was he in his grief that he never noticed anything at all.

"He asked me to watch over you," she said silently then smiled again. She looked up as the seagull dropped a pile of papers. "Newspapers eh?'

She bent and took one as Luffy just looked at her. He could not find the right words to say actually. He was just too speechless. Zoro had made sure of his welfare until the very end. His First Mate had made sure about everything.

"Robin…"

"He was a fine man. This is the first time I talk about him. I thought of him as someone you could always rely on no matter how mean he looks or how gruff he acts towards you. He's just…" she stopped and looked away. She can't afford to break in front of her captain.

"Robin…let it out…like I did…it does not help to keep it bottled inside…you've always acted strong for all of us after that incident…don't you think it is time, you also let others share your grief? We share the same grief Robin…all of us…"

She blinked back her tears but it still escaped her eyes so she smiled as she wiped them away. When she looked at him, he was crying and she too cried with him. It felt so painful for him to leave without providing answers why.

Reaching for her captain, she locked him in her arms to give comfort for the man who longed for it. Ah that is right…they all wallowed in pain and grief and never shared comfort for each other…

His nails dug into her arms as he cried painfully, as his shoulders shook terribly…and she cried silently, letting the tears fall down freely…

* * *

The long-nosed guy scanned the area and sat again after making sure all is cleared. He stood there again, watching the horizon.

"I guess we wanted the same thing eh?"

He recognized the voice and he spun to see her. She does not look the way she was five years ago. Her clothes were worn out…her hair a little bit longer now…

"Nami…"

"I regretted leaving him and the ship. Zoro would never do that if he were alive," she said in a croaked voice upon remembering the swordsman who gave his life for them.

Usopp nodded. "Yeah. I know. I feel the same way. Day after day, I would come here and watch for it to appear…wishing to come take me back…"

"Let's sail and find them all," Nami said with conviction and Usopp never questioned it for he planned on the same thing.

"Yes and it is time to give the Marines their due," he said with a trace of coldness that was never in his attitude before. Nami flinched but said no word. Usopp was never one to speak that way. But perhaps he was affected deeply too because he looked up at Zoro as a man he would soon become...a brave warrior...that's why, taking away the man who's supposed to acknowledge him in due time, it made Usopp mad inside...furious...and as said, it was never in his attitude to be like this...but it had bee five years...and so much had happened in between those years to harden the heart of the once cowardly marksman of the group...

* * *

He could hear the murmurs but he pretended not to have heard them at all. He continued making dishes.

"No money, no entry," he heard one of his staff say. It was his usual line actually. Zeff died and left Baratie to him some time ago.

"We don't want to hurt you," a woman's voice said coldly. "We wish to speak with the owner."

"He died a long time ago," the staff answered which amused Sanji. He might as well see to it before trouble breaks out.

"Don't talk smart with me," the voice hissed and it made Sanji halt. He could remember that voice. Nami…

He hurried outside the kitchen to find her with her Climatact weapon on hand, her clothes worn-out. It was not like her to wear such clothes. Behind her was Usopp who seemed to have matured in five years time.

"Nami, Usopp," he mumbled and descended the stairs as the two said person looked up with mixed emotions.

Silence followed as if everyone in the crowd was anticipating the drama about to unfold right in front of their eyes. Of course they recognize the three from posters…former Straw Hat crew who had disbanded after the death of their nakama.

"Hey," Usopp called tentatively with a wave of his hand.

A small smile curved Sanji's lips and he turned to his staff. "They're guests here. Prepare foods."

The one addressed nodded and hurried to the kitchen just as Nami hid her weapon. "Can we talk?"

He motioned for them to follow him outside just as the customers all murmured their opinions.

"What….are you doing here?" he asked as he lit his cigarette and leaned on the railing. Nami crossed her arms and faced the sea as she leaned on the door while Usopp had his arms rest on the railing just beside Sanji, his eyes looking at the sea.

"Don't…you miss the others?" Nami asked and refused to meet his eyes. Sanji was quiet for a moment. Does he need to answer that?

"We both planned on looking for Luffy," Usopp spoke. "It was wrong to leave him alone. We are not the only ones mourning and suffering. Luffy too and it was wrong to leave."

Sanji did not comment on it as he shifted position similar to Usopp, now his back against Nami. He continued puffing smoke as they let silence follow.

"We just thought you want to come," Nami said and sighed. "We chose a path Zoro would not have taken had he been alive. And if he were alive, he would slice us to pieces for acting cowardly."

The mention of the swordsman made Sanji even quieter.

"Sanji…"

He bowed his head and looked at the waters below, allowing the tears to fall down and mix with the sea. Nami and Usopp were both quiet as they noticed how Sanji's shoulder shook a little.

"That stupid-marimo…he took it all upon himself," he let out then shut his eyes. "Must he always be the one to first sacrifice himself? He just attained the title he so wanted then why waste it recklessly?"

Nami and Usopp can't find words to actually say to the guy who is just as embittered as they are.

"Didn't he realize how important he is to all of us?" Sanji continued ranting without looking at them. "I just wished I could have done something."

"If it is in the past, no matter how many times revisited, no matter how much regretted, it is a moment that shall never return. Lingering on our regrets will lead us nowhere. That is why we decided to find Luffy again. Let us re-establish the Straw Hat Crew that was disbanded five years ago."

He wiped his tears before turning to both of them then after a moment of silence, he smiled. "You bet. And we will spite the Marines back. Ten times."

Again, Nami flinched. The men from her crew had been hardened by that tragedy. Oh sure, she too but she knew she could never compete with tese men when it comes to their desire to avenge Zoro. She wanted vengeance too...but she kept it to herself...it is enough to know that these men have not forgotten him...have not forgotten five years ago...the incident that actually broke them all apart...


	3. Reunited

**Wiiiiiw....I'm tired from the trip. Whew. Guess I really have to update this one before I start working with the other one...hahaha...I did not realize I have not been updating one fic...I forgot about it...**

**Well...let's see...thanks again to my previous reviewers, german_girl, Shrinkhead, Sora no Tori, and a new one, Crysania Fay...**

**Now where did we stop last chapter? Ah yes...they have decided to start looking for each other...now what would the Marines do?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

"Straw Hat Pirates are gathering once again," one Marine officer informed as he knelt down in front of the Admirals and Shichibukai.

"Oh?" one asked, amused. After disbanding, why gather now?

"Reports say that the Burglar Cat and Sogeking were last spotted in Baratie talking to the Black Leg Sanji. It seems they were planning on having a rendezvous with the Straw Hat who was recently reunited with the Demon Child, Robin."

"Interesting…five years is it? Although he had become the Pirate King, it seems his activities were less known. Any other information?"

"Sir, Cutty Flam and the Skeleton had made a move too and were last seen in one island. I think they were to get the Cotton Candy Lover Chopper."

The Fleet Admiral nodded his head as he brushed his beard. "Hmm…this is getting interesting. The crew that disbanded and lie-lowed for five years have decided to once again set sail. Capture them if possible."

"Yes sir."

"It seems they have left him after _his_ death eh?" one man chuckled and stood up. "It would be interesting to know how they would fare this time with less straw hat crew."

"Do not underestimate them. The reason why we could never catch them before was because all of you were just full of yourselves and forgot what they are capable of. If under circumstances, you underestimate them now, then you'd be digging your own grave. They have reconciled with their past and will come back with vengeance," the Fleet Admiral Sengoku chided and looked at them sternly.

"Be that as it may, we were too close to catching them…but that swordsman foiled the plan," another officer spoke of the past.

"But we got rid of one formidable opponent, don't you think so Mihawk?"

The addressed guy didn't give a comment as he sat with his legs crossed and not really listening at them all.

"Got rid of one eh?" another spoke with a sneer in his voice. "Fool!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" the one who spoke earlier roared and stood up just as Mihawk. The latter just shrugged carelessly then turned on his heels.

"Don't delude yourself," he spoke calmly. "That swordsman never dies. He'll come back from hell. Besides, haven't you read of the report? One Marine sighted him in _that _island but it seems he does not have memories of the past."

"What?!!!"

"But that did not make him less formidable. In fact, he is more formidable than he was before he joined the Straw Hat Crew."

"Hasn't anyone captured him yet?" one Shichibukai who goes by the name of Kuma asked. Of course, he remembered the swordsman. He was the first to sacrifice himself for his captain and he must admit he was really surprised before when he learned he was still alive.

"He's just as elusive as the rest of his crew. Even if they were able to disband, they were still tricky enough to escape capture. Even the Black Leg Sanji…though I wonder how he was still able to return to Baratie every after Marines leave."

"Then, before they get the chance to reunite altogether, I want them captured. Make sure they do not see each other again," the Fleet Admiral ordered as he pounded his fist on the table while the others listened. "And they must not know of _his_ existence. He is dead to them."

* * *

However, fate seemed to be on the Straw Hat's side. After five years, fate had taken mercy on the small group and allowed them to reunite indeed. For the sake of the unfinished dreams...for the sake of the one who sacrficed his all...for them all...

Nami tapped Usopp's shoulder as Sanji was cooking. She wore a very wide grin.

"What is it Nami?" he asked, curios and he looked at where she was pointing only to have his jaw drop in an instant. It took them a month. Gosh but it had been one month and they have caught sight of the ship. He smiled too as he wiped his tear. "Sanji!!"

The said person just came out with plate on his hand. "What is it Usopp? I can clearly hear you," he said quietly and laid down the food in the table.

"Sanji look!!!" Nami's excited voice took his interest and he too saw the ship that he hasn't seen for five years now. It was the same ship he sailed with his nakama. It is the Thousand Sunny.

"Aren't they waving at us?" Robin said calmly as she sat on the prow watching the small ship making its course towards the Thousand Sunny.

"But who are they? I can't see them clearly," Luffy said as his stomach grumbled much to Robin's amusement. She felt a lump in her throat as the images became clearer right in front of their eyes.

She blinked back the tears then smiled widely. They returned. They too have decided it is time. She could see two ships from directions, north and south. And she could clearly see them.

A wave of emotions overcame her and she jumped up beside her captain. "Our nakama found us."

He looked at her with uncomprehending eyes before it registered in his mind. For the first time, Robin saw that wide grin again. Indeed, they have found each other again. It is time to finally reunite the broken past.

Luffy couldn't be more happy as they all boarded the Thousand Sunny. He studied each of them. Nami had gotten her hair longer and she had gotten taller. Brooke is still the same in his physical appearance. Of course, how could you expect a skeleton to change into something else. No matter how much you dress him, he is still a skeleton…the one he called a nakama…Franky had cut his hair short while Chopper looked a little bit serious. Gone was the naiveté he shared with him. Then there was Sanji who although wearing a smile, could not hide a feeling he knew so well…that same feeling that overcame them all before…

"Everyone…you came back," he said in a croaked voice as they were all gathered together.

"We figured we really could not leave it that way…we have an unfinished business," Nami said as she hid the sadness lurking in her eyes.

Luffy did not utter a word and looked away for a while. "I'm sorry I was so weak that time and I was unable to do something for him."

"Fool, we all felt weak that time," Sanji said as he leaned on the rail. "Perhaps it was our main difference from him. No matter what kind of situation he was in, he never allowed his weakness exposed…that's why…"

"That is why he was able to do that," Robin concluded and once again remembered that last moment. He had that determined look on his face as he held his three swords in hand. Luffy had just become the Pirate King, the second of the crew to claim his dream. Oh Zoro did claim his title as well when he fought Mihawk. The truth is, he was the first one to claim his dream.

The marines suddenly appeared with their strongest front and the crew was separated. As usual, she was paired with him and he never allowed her to fight. Instead, he told her to find the others and leave just as the Buster Call commenced.

It was a moment of decision. Leave him or stay and fight?

The swordsman, having read her mind, shoved her angrily and pointed out how important Luffy is to the crew so he should be the first one being looked after. Then he left and fought someone….she could not remember much if he was a Shichibukai or a Marine but one thing is for sure…she just left him there…

She bore the weight of his death and she felt the guiltiest of them all. However, she never had the chance to tell them about it five years ago. They were all so lost in their own emotional turmoil. So she acted as the pillar for a little while until Nami decided to leave.

"Besides, if it were Zoro, he would never leave us in that kind of situation," Chopper said. "He'd stay behind. We realized it was something we should not have done."

Robin shook her head then glanced away as Brooke spoke.

"Nah…you needed the time and space to reconcile with that tragedy. It was a big loss…something we were unable to prevent."

Robin chuckled thickly then stood up to ascend the stairs towards her cabin.

"Where are you going, Robin?" Nami asked in wonder. She had been mostly silent a while ago but her happiness in seeing them all was really apparent in her dark eyes. But something is strange with her.

"I think I need to rest. We finally found each other again," she said as she glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. "Then let Luffy decide what to do from here."

"But – "

"It is true that Zoro would not have left had he been alive," she continued. "And we would not let his sacrifice go to waste. We still have lots of dreams to chase."

"That is right," Luffy agreed. "We'll go back to the other side of Raftel. I am sure there lies the Rio Poneglyph and Sanji…we are very close to All Blue."

They let silence pass before Robin cocked her head a little then headed towards her cabin. It sure is hard enough to move on without having to refer to that past every now and then. There is always an alternate path that runs alongside happiness and the road to victory.

"Then we will visit the island that lost its name and existence," Nami said. It is true that Buster Call erased the existence of the island near Raftel but there are other islands nearby. At least that is what she knows.

Luffy looked heavenwards and shut his eyes. _Neh Zoro, they came back. You'd be happy now, right? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Christ...I have an exam tomorrow morning and I could not just help but update this fiction...anyway...thanks for the review Sora, grace 121, Hitsulover, german girl...well...I was not supposed to update now but here I am...hope you like this chap...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wondering and Questioniong

The well-built man stood under the tree along the coastline while trying to remember his past. The old man who took care of him said that his name is Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

However, no matter how much he tried to remember, there seemed to be something blocking it. Who is he aside from that fact that he is a swordsman? Why are there marines coming after him? What do they want from him?

He does not even recall holding a sword before but his body seemed accustomed to it. In fact, he was even surprised he could use three swords with one on his mouth. Just who the hell is he? Who is Monkey D. Luffy? How did he end up in this island living with the old man who treated him?

He could not provide any answers for those countless questions. All he could remember is that fire…the bombings…he was talking to someone…but he could not see the face…but he is sure she is a woman…

That is all he could really remember…

Where could he find the Straw Hat Pirates who seemed to hold the key to his past?

* * *

"This is getting way out of hand!!!" the Fleet Admiral pounded his fist once again upon hearing the news. Aside from the Straw Hat Pirates, Red Haired Shanks and his crew are on the move too the same with the other Emperor Whitebeard and his 2nd division commander, Portgas D. Ace, older brother of the Pirate King. To make matters worst, even the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon is making his own course and the Marines are admittedly in panic now.

"Did Shanks and Whitebeard make a rendezvous?" one Admiral asked again as he opened his eyes. His name is Ao Kiji, an Admiral with Devil Fruit ability…ice.

"It was confirmed sir that they are to meet in one island to support the Pirate King who was just reunited with his former crew," the Marine informed.

"Then we just have to hurry to Straw Hat Luffy before the two strong forces would reach them," another Admiral said.

"Where was the Thousand Sunny last spotted?"

The marine fidgeted a little before bowing his head. "About that sir…the Pirate King was able to destroy all ships trailing him and we lost communication. Their next destination is unknown."

"This is bullshit!!!" the Fleet Admiral said in seething anger. "Dispatch some forces to find the location of the Pirate King and make sure he is to be captured this time."

* * *

Robin and Nami were on that island already and they were scouring it while the men were left on the ship. It is best that only few should step down and scour the island for possible food. Luffy volunteered but somehow, the two women felt that he might just wander around.

"Some villagers live here, why don't we go buy from them?" Robin suggested an easier solution much to Nami's gratitude. It really is nice to have a sensible friend who could understand you.

The crew is starting to get back to their old habits but there is always that void that limits everything. It was a void that was a result from the loss.

They saw the villagers looking at them with curiosity. Of course they knew who these two women are. They are the Demon Child and the Burglar Cat. What business do they have in this village?

"Excuse me, where can we buy some of these stuffs?" Nami asked an old woman as she handed a small list.

"At the end of this town, there lived a man who sells this kind of things," she answered after a moment. "I must warn you though that you have to leave the island as soon as you are finished with your shopping because the Marines are here."

Robin and Nami nodded then thanked her before proceeding to the old house at the very end of the town.

"Marine ships spotted at 8 o'clock," Usopp shouted from the crow's nest.

"What did you say??" Luffy shouted again and looked up while Brooke was busy playing violin, Franky checking on the ship's maintenance and Sanji busy on the kitchen.

"I said I spotted some marine ships at 8 o'clock!!!!"

"There is no need to panic," Brooke said calmly. "We hid the ship pretty well."

"I can chuck them again if they want to," Luffy said. Every time there appears to be Marine Ships tailing them, he let out his strong spirit power to destroy the entire fleet as vengeance. He wanted vengeance until now.

"We have to stay calm about it," Sanji appeared from the kitchen with tray of foods. Luffy's eyes immediately widened at the sight of it and his arms already stretched out to grab the food. Usopp jumped down to compete with him while Sanji watched with exasperation.

"This is way too delicious," Luffy said even with his mouth full. "Sanji, make us some more."

"Idiot, wait for Robin-chan and Nami-san," he said and leaned on the mast. Indeed, the ship is well-hidden.

All they have to do now is to wait for the two women who refused for a company of men.

"Quick," Robin pulled Nami and hid at the dark alley as they saw Marines running from here and there.

"What are they doing here?" Nami asked as they continuously watched the squadron scattered from every direction as if looking for someone. "Did they know we are here?"

"I really have no idea," Robin admitted.

"Make sure you capture the pirate hunter before the straw hat sees him!!!" the captain barked the order.

Robin and Nami froze from their spot. Did they just hear it right?

"W-What did he mean?" Nami asked in a gasp and without realizing, hope sprung from her heart. Could it be…? Were they referring to him?

"Shh," Robin said with her index finger pressed on her lips.

"But sir we have already searched the entire area and there is no sign of the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!"

This time, Robin and Nami could not contain their gasp. Zoro! He is alive!

Tears brimmed their eyes without them realizing it.

They found it hard to speak.

"Robin…"

"He's alive…"

"We must tell the others. He must still be here!" she whispered and Robin nodded.

"Make sure they get the news Nami. I will go and start looking for him…we will meet at the ship at exactly four o'clock this afternoon," Robin said then left without a word.

"Robin wait – "

"Lower your voice! The marines must not know we are here," Robin warned.

* * *

"The marines are looking for you all over the place," the old man informed the lone man who just sat beside the window.

"What do they want this time?" he asked in bored tone.

"Your head of course. I heard they must catch you before you cross path with your nakama," he continued and sat down.

"They never learn," Zoro said and stood up with his three swords strapped around his waist already.

"Indeed they never learn."

* * *

**A review would be appreciated...hehe...what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man...I'm back instead of sulking about something I decided to update this fic. So thanks again to those who reviewed, Sora no Tori, grace 121, hitsulover, german_girl and a new reviewer, StunningSpellrock2345...**

**Here goes the next chap...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fated Reunion

Robin muttered some expletives though it is unlike her to do so. She's a calm woman after all. But she was spotted by a marine and chased her to the edge already. Not planning to attract more attention, she made use of her devil fruit ability and finished the marine mercilessly making her fit for the name Demon Child.

However, it didn't go as planned since the marines have noticed her already.

From another area, Nami found it hard to escape the marines unnoticed and so she too was engaged in a fight where she finished some of them already while taking away much of her strength.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are here too!!" one Marine shouted over his shoulder before being knocked out by Nami.

"Stupid marine!" she hissed and glanced over her shoulder. More and more of them are appearing…

"Luffy!!!!" she shouted the name although she is aware he would not be able to hear her. Then she brought out her weapon. This is a do or die situation. She has to make a way for escape and inform the rest about what they have just found out.

* * *

"Snap," Robin have just muttered then the marines fell unconscious on the ground. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and sighed with relief. She just hoped Nami did not get into trouble with them.

Their captain must know about it. Zoro is alive. Dear God but he is alive. There is nothing better than to hear that news. Five years…

She heard the snip behind her and turned to see the one person they all thought was dead. He was standing there with a scowl on his face but there is no recognition in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Zoro…" she muttered and just stood frozen. Hearing it made them happy but seeing it with her own eyes is a lot different…she really is now dumbfounded…he is indeed alive…in flesh and bones…

"I see you do not need help," he stated seriously then studied her. "Who are you?"

_Who am I?_ Somehow just that question made her understand why although he is alive, he never looked for them. Being the smartest in the crew, it was easy for her to deduce that the man had lost his memory.

"I'm Nico Robin, one of your nakama," she said and felt her voice shaking a little.

He scoffed before regarding her carefully. "I believe that was what the marines said too when they first approached me. They say they are my nakama but only to arrest me. Are you the same?"

She shook her head then smiled tentatively while inside, deep down she is beginning to curse, hating the marines even more. After all, how could she, Nico Robin, the calmest of the group, actually curse? But then hatred and her quiet anger made her do so. All because of the simple fact that the Marines are doing it again...trying to separate them from him...

Why?

Simple. They feared them. What the crew lacks in number, they compensate in strength and now if they happen to meet with the swordsman whom everyone thought was dead...then, they just better hope for things to turn out fine...because it was quite well-known that Zoro and Luffy could be very troublesome to deal with...so what better way than to keep them apart?

She blinked and smiled bitterly. Damn the Marines. This time, she will not let them take away her family again and Roronoa Zoro is part of her family.

"No. I am indeed one of your nakama. The seventh of the Straw Hat Pirate…the archeologist of the group…"

Upon mention of the name of the group he snapped then gripped her arms. "You just said Straw Hat Pirate…"

"I did. You are Roronoa Zoro, the First Mate of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, the swordsman of the crew and the Kings of Swordsmen. You didn't trust me when I first joined the crew thinking I might betray you like I did to most of the pirates I worked with. You came to Enies Lobby with the rest of the crew to rescue me when I was about to be brought to Impel Down.

You helped saved the princess named Vivi and her desert kingdom from one of the Shichibukai who goes by the name of Crocodile. You were also one of the four who rescued Nami, the crew's navigator, from the mermen Arlong.

You were also the first one to sacrifice for the sake of the Pirate King when fighting another Shichibukai named Kuma and five years ago, you still did the same thing and you were the one who made me swear to look after Luffy and I kept my promise.

You are our friend, Roronoa Zoro…an irreplaceable friend."

When she finished, his grip loosened then he took a step back. She knew he is still in doubt so she needed to supply more information about who he is.

"You love bickering with our cook, Sanji, and you were the man our marksman looked up to, his name is Usopp. You were the constant stubborn patient of our doctor, Chopper. You are a fellow swordsman to our musician Brooke.

You always fought alongside the captain. You and him and the rest of us journeyed to Sky Island. You saved Chopper from almost being eaten by a sky shark. You are one who loves challenges like Luffy that is why Nami said that you are both competitive to the point of always bringing trouble. You fought a lieutenant before, a swordswoman who looked like your deceased friend Kuina. Her name is Lieutenant Tashigi. You saved a devil-fruit user named Smoker, Tashigi's captain, from being drowned as he is a hammer in the sea just like Luffy.

You fought a lot of swordsmen and won the last of which is Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk thereby gaining the title the Greatest Swordsman in the world."

"Why are you being chased by the marines here?" he rather asked.

"Let's see…they first intended to capture you before we find out that you are alive because honestly, we saw you die five years ago. We disbanded and a few months ago, we reunited. Apparently, we didn't know you're alive and is living here. We heard from the marines as we hid from them."

"We?"

"Yes. Nami and I and I assume she might have reached the ship to inform Luffy and the rest. At least I am hoping she does not run into the marines."

Zoro seemed to consider something but thought against it as he locked his eyes with hers and regarded her for a dragged long time.

"I'm not sure if you are telling the truth. You could be someone who knows a lot about me and the Straw Hat Pirates and impersonating one of them. I can't really say," he said and turned to leave.

"Where will you go?" she asked in wonder. She felt the need to stop him…to talk to him even more…if she does not buy time enough for Nami to get to Luffy then this chance would never come again...and she could not live with that...

"Back to the old man's house. It seems you have already taken care of the marines," he answered without turning back. "I want to know who I really am but I find it hard to believe in just your words."

With that he started walking away from her as Robin watched in confusion and wonder and pain. If she let him out of sight now, this maybe the last time they might see him again.

Zoro left the woman as her words were ringing in his ears. King of Swordsmen, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro…First Mate…

Some of what she had said checked out with the old man's story and he must admit he could sense a familiarity with her. However, he still could not bring himself to trust her words.

Words were what those Marines used to trick him countless times into surrendering but he is not a man who would easily yield.

"When we thought you died…everyone was in pain…and eventually one started to leave after another," he heard the woman speak again, this time slowly and her voice held a trace of pain and sorrow and something akin to regret. He took a halt but did not turn back and listened for her to continue.

"I kept my promise…Zoro," she continued, this time, her voice was shaky. He glanced over his shoulder to find her still standing on her spot. Her face held all the grief she kept to herself for five years.

"You made me swear to look after him and I did even after everyone had left. Some of us have lost our path five years ago. For me, I held on to the promise I made…because I bore the weight of your death Zoro! I wanted to help you that time yet you shoved me away."

Vague images filled his mind…that fire…the loud cannon…the shrieking…the woman…he squinted his eyes and looked at her again. She was crying for crying out loud.

"Were…you…her?" he asked slowly, wanting to believe it was her. For whatever reason, he does not know. All he knew is he wanted to believe that woman was her…a nakama…come to think of it…a tacit one like him…with nakama?

The woman smiled before wiping her tears with the back of her hands and nodded. "Aye…come with us Zoro…we'll help you remember."

"Know this well woman…if you so much as betray me…I'll cut you with these swords," he said with warning and all Robin could do was nod again.

* * *

"Nami-san!" Sanji asked in worry as Nami climbed the ship, her dress torn-up. "What happened to you? Where is Robin-chan?"

Nami panted hard and leaned on the board. Somehow, the guys could not understand how despite looking injured, she wore a smile…a smile they never saw for the last five years…a smile that was shadowed by the grief and pain and sorrow…

"Nami…did you just hit your head into something?" Usopp asked in worry and wonder.

"You're smiling…" Franky muttered while drinking his cola.

"Where is Robin?" Luffy asked and spotted some number of Marines running towards their ship. "And how the hell did they appear so fast?"

Nami stood up. "Listen guys…those marines do not matter now…what matters is we have to disembark and find _him!!!_"

They gave her a quizzical look. Their faces held incomprehension as she blathered.

"Him…?" Brooke appeared from the kitchen. "Who is 'him'?"

Nami's lips broke into a grin while the rest are just watching at her, clueless at what she was actually trying to say to them. In the first place, must she talk in riddle?

She took a deep breath and her eyes were fixed on the Marines now. "Zoro…guys, Zoro is alive!!!"

Silence followed and the guys looked at her with eyes wide open. Shock is even an understatement to what they really feel. Did they just hear it right? Did she just say Zoro is alive?

"Nami…this is not a joke, right?" Franky was the first one to recover.

She shook her head vehemently. "No. I swear we heard it from the marines. Those marines are here to capture Zoro before we could find out the truth about his existence! We heard it all!! Robin went looking for him already."

"Then these marines – " Brooke didn't even get to finish what he is about to say when he heard Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper rushing towards the marines in real anger. He sighed. "I didn't even get to finish what I have to say."

Nami smiled excitedly. Not even the marines were able to ruin her mood. The fact that their nakama is alive is already enough to make her run alone and inform her other nakama.

"They are venting out their frustration," Usopp said as he returned his slingshot to his bag. Zoro is alive…there is no better word to describe what he truly felt…the man he looked up to…he's alive…

"I can only agree," Franky said with a trace of excitement.

"Yosh!!! It is time we go look for him and Robin!!!" Luffy shouted as the last of the marines fell on the ground.

"Yosh!!!"

"There is no need for that captain," Robin appeared with a smile. Franky and the rest had already stepped down from the ship by the time the historian appeared from the bushes and followed by the swordsman.

Slowly, Luffy turned and came face to face with the man who gave his all for him and the crew…in flesh and bones…he stood behind Robin with a guarded look on his face…just like when he first met him…

Sanji gulped at the sight of his rival/friend. The marimo is standing right in front of them…it seemed so hard to believe…that after five years…they would learn he is alive…

"Zoro…" Chopper's croaky voice broke the silence. They saw Zoro blinked a couple of times before he turned to Robin…

"W-What is that thing? How can an animal talk?"

Sanji would have smirked at him for stuttering if this was one normal situation because Zoro was never one to stammer in whatever situation he was in...he loved being the man..., but given the shock and all, he could only stare at him in disbelief...

Their jaws drop. Didn't Zoro recognize them?

"Oi marimo – " Sanji started but was cut off by a warning glare from Robin.

"He is the ship's doctor. His name is Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer who ate a devil-fruit. He's a Zoan," Robin kindly supplied the information.

"Robin…he does not remember us?" Luffy asked in evident pain.

"Aye…he lost his memory…all he was told by the old man who healed him five years ago is his name and his acquaintance to us especially to you."

"But…"

"Zoro…you have to remember…you must…we are your nakama!" Nami said and held the swordsman's arm who instinctively stepped back in caution. And Nami could only bite her lips to stop herself from reaching him again.

"There is the big fire…the sounds of the cannons firing…and a woman…that is all I can remember," Zoro finally spoke much to their delight.

Upon mention of it…they were silent though…he just reminded them of five years ago when he willingly faced death only to escape it later…

Luffy blinked back his tears so with the others while Robin looked away to hide hers. This situation is awkward.

"Zoro…" Luffy said and looked up…perhaps to prevent the tears from falling down… "Man…but no words could describe how we feel right now…shocked…happy…but man…we're just too glad to have our First Mate back…"

Nami and Robin looked away when he spoke...Jesus...his voice was just filled with so much pain that it cuts into their heart so deep...Sanji willed himself not to look away as well...he wanted to say something too but found no words...seeing Luffy so vulnerable while trying to reconcile in his mind the events just made it hard for all of them...how was it that the kid with an innocent face and a goofy grin changed so much? Ah but then he had no right to ask that, hadn't he? After all, it was not only Luffy who changed at all...all of them did...

However, it is really shocking to think about it yet it brought joy into their hearts...they planned to drop by for some supplies and were given the greatest shock yet the greatest gift in thier lives...the one thought to be dead was alive...and he was standing right in front of them...not a phantasm of him...but the real him...in flesh and bones...

Then, Brooke broke the growing silence as everyone tried to think of what to really say...this was unprecedented and they were not prepared for it...although in their subconscious they might have hoped he was really alive...and he is...

"Welcome back Zoro…"

"Tsk…you must be hungry marimo…you haven't tasted my cooking for five years," Sanji finally said as he lit his cigarette with trembling fingers. "Come aboard…"

Robin stepped away from the group and started boarding the ship in silence. She could not stand there and watch while letting others see her crying…she just can't…

She stifled her sob as she wiped the tears away. "Robin!"

Without turning, "Yes?"

Of course the crew had noted how her voice had gone shaky. "Uhm…"

"I'll be in my cabin for a while," she said then disappeared.

Zoro studied them all and like Robin, he felt familiarity around them…like he had indeed known them in the past…but can he really trust them? He chided himself for asking such. Was it not proof enough that he believed the woman's words? After all, he was not a trusting man yet he believed her words....

"Come aboard now," Nami said and was the first one to lead the way while Zoro remained standing where he was, contemplating what he should do next.

"Marimo…the next time you decide to act rashly…I'll hunt you from hell and bring you back to beat," the blond said threateningly though in his eyes you could already read the emotions he truly felt right that moment.

"I won't be weak again," Luffy said with conviction and offered his hand while Zoro looked at it for a little while before accepting the handshake. The others jumped in glee. Luffy smiled at the warmth while remembering a silent promise he had with him. "I did it Zoro and perhaps when your memories come back, you'll understand what I mean."

"I can't remember but somehow I feel like I'm really familiar with you all…" Zoro muttered then remembered the woman. He felt like there is something he needed to do…then his eyes caught sight of the sail as it proudly danced with the winds...there it is the trademark of the Straw Hat Pirates...

And somewhere, deep inside...he felt like he came home...as to why he thought that, he would soon know why...just one thing came to mind as warmth enveloped his being...his questions about himself will all be answered...and he had found a way back home...

* * *

_Gaaaah...I hope this sounds just fine..._

_Hehe...anyway, I would like to ask your opinion...how would you like our crew to become the accidental heroes in another world, another time and all? and i meant Bleach crossover...the idea just kept popping out..._

_Again, a review would be appreciated...thanks and take care guys..._


	6. Chapter 6

**First things first…I deeply apologize for the delayed update for this story. I have no excuse other than the fact that I was working on another one and I realized I neglected this quite long enough so I apologize again.**

**My thanks to the following: **

**Sora no Tori****: Oops…sorry if I made you cry. I didn't realize it had that effect, hehehe…anyway. Thanks. **

**Tare Chan:**** I agree with you. It is really hard for the crew to lose anyone of them and well most especially the two who holds the highest regard among them in my opinion I guess. Anyway, ahm, yeah I figured there are hints of robin and zoro there but I am sorry to say there is no romance here though but well…let's just say there is a bond between the two. How's that? and yes, Robin is a strong woman…the strongest woman among the characters…the only time I remembered her being weak was when she was faced in a situation where she would choose to live or die. **

**Neogene:**** Whew…let's see…I'm still considering that actually and anyway, thanks for the review. I wasn't sure if I made the reunion okay but coming from a reviewer, I guess it is. **

**Crysania Fay:**** Sorry if it did not go with how you expected Luffy to react. My only justification there is that, they were still numb in shock and really unable still to grasp the whole meaning of what Nami said not until Zoro did appear in front of them. So I hope I justified myself there? I don't know if that would be enough…hehehe…**

**Crazy Asian:**** Thanks for the compliment. And yeah I kinda figured I should not consider that option…but then again I am still considering it…quite undecided still…but thanks for the opinion.**

**Twilightserius:**** What do I say? Ah, yes…I don't know how to respond to what you have just said. I realized it was cruel indeed to take him away from the crew but then again that is the main plot for this right? I mean, that was the reason why I created the fiction…to actually try to portray how the crew would be like if he ever goes away, whether he was dead or not…so…well…hehehe…**

**Rusalkahime:**** Thanks for the good luck thing. I'm going to need that now. And thanks as well for appreciating the idea behind. **

**Whew. So there it goes…I personally thanked all of my reviewers since I had no time to thank them one by one through email.**

**Disclaimer: Again, One Piece does not belong to me. **

*********************0**

Chapter 6: Adjusting

He watched them all as they enjoyed the meal. Noise…mess…he seemed accustomed to it…is he really the man they said he was? From the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure stand up and leave tactfully as not to attract attention.

Silently he stood up.

He found her leaning on the prow, looking out at the horizon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and leaned on the mast.

"Nothing…thinking…I guess…" she answered without looking back.

"By the way Robin, thanks."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here…I think…"

"Any of them would have done the same," she answered.

"And about the promise you kept…thanks."

She didn't comment on it as she continued looking at the horizon. She could hear the door opening and Luffy's voice was heard next.

"Zoro! Robin! what are you doing outside? Don't spoil the party," he hollered much to the moss head's amusement. Was this guy really his captain before?

******************

"Goddamn it all!!!"

The marines obviously cringed at the booming voice. It was so rare to see the Fleet Admiral actually lose his temper like this.

Mihawk actually had the audacity to grunt which earned a glare from the Fleet Admiral but it seems Mihawk does not even care a whit right at that moment. He's just so amused at the turn of events. Who would have thought that the guy who defeated him had actually reunited with his nakama? This means trouble for the rest of the Marines and the Shichibukai.

"See…you underestimated them again!" the Fleet Admiral once again hollered much to the amusement of the Shichibukai.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Don Flamingo asked with his raised brow while Kuma was silently sitting beside Mihawk who, with his feet on the table, is actually asleep already.

"Pursue them! They have become the greatest threat to the World Government. Do not allow them to cross path with the Red Haired Crew or Whitebeard Crew. Do you understand that?" he asked with full warning now.

"Aye, aye," Moria answered in dismal tone.

Sengoku glared at the one who answered. "You must bear in mind that you, Gecko Moria, was defeated by the Straw Hat and you, Dracule – "

His gaze flew to the swordsman and naturally he really seethed in anger upon finding Mihawk already sound asleep with the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes.

Moria and Don Flamingo contained their chuckle as vein protruded in Sengoku's neck as he tried to control his apparent anger.

"Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk!"

The man did not even make any attempt to wake up.

"More importantly," Kizaru, one of the Three Admirals, had spoken. "We have to separate them from one another."

"Who?" Blackbeard asked with curiosity.

"The Straw Hat Crew of course, idiot," Moria said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Blackbeard jumped to the bait which angered Sengoku even more.

"Will all of you listen to me!!!!" he hollered that stopped everyone and woke Mihawk. The latter yawned then again resumed his sleep. It would have been better if he spent his time drinking sake with his rival, Shanks.

"I have no interest in running through them for the time being," Black beard said. "My interest is in Portgas D. Ace."

"Oh yes, the man you so proudly declared you have defeated but then the same man who actually defeated you twice," Don Flamingo said drily.

Blackbeard pounded his fist on the long table which again disturbed Mihawk's sleep so the latter put down his feet and stood up while yawning.

"I'm out of here," he said as he turned his heel. "I can't possibly work with fools like the three of you." It was obvious he left Kuma out of it.

"We are in the middle of a meeting in case you have not noticed it yet," Aka Inu, another one of the Three Admirals pointed out.

"Aye, aye, but the meeting just bores me to sleep. One more thing, the Straw Hat Pirates…they will not allow the incident five years ago to happen again."

With that, he turned on his heels leaving Ao Kiji amused from the corner.

***********************

Zoro now sat alone on that particular room while eyeing all those barrels. Carefully he picked one and was surprised to know it was easy for him to lift it up with even a finger. Just who the hell is he? Just what is he capable of?

From the corner of his eyes he caught a movement and side stepped as he saw Luffy stretched his arms towards him with a wide grin.

"Neh Zoro…" he said as he now sat up while dusting his pants.

"Who am I really Luffy?" Zoro asked casually as he sat now across his captain. He find it odd that he could easily talk to this idiotic guy.

Luffy blinked. One, two, three…then a wide grin spread across his innocent face…

"You're Zoro of course," he answered, simple yet full of meaning. "You're our nakama."

Zoro shook his head lightly.

"Zoro, they say if someone lost his memory, one way for it to return is to hit that person in the head…would you like me to try that?" Luffy asked and Zoro stared at him this time, unable to believe he is hearing things like this from the Pirate King.

He blinked…then blinked again…and blinked again before a scowl now covered his usually serious face.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he growled much to Luffy's amusement as he laughed and eyed Zoro.

"That's more like it. I was used to the Zoro who always argued," Luffy said, the smile not leaving his face.

The door opened and Sanji entered with a tray of food. He decided to take it personally here so he could talk with the marimo.

"Oi, marimo, I've got food over here," he called and raised his brow at the sight of Luffy actually laughing merrily, the sparkle returning back to his eyes.

"Oh, that's a surprise dartboard," Zoro replied with a smirk and Sanji naturally scowled but stopped as well as Luffy, both eyeing Zoro intensely and the latter had to scowl at them.

"See Sanji, he is starting to remember. He even called you dartboard," Luffy broke the momentarily silence and stretched his arm to get the food while Sanji lit his cigarette and leaned on the doorway.

It felt nostalgic. That is what Zoro could tell. It was as if he had been in a constant argument with the two.

"Neh Zoro, do you remember going to the Sky Island?" Luffy asked. Sanji decided to join the two and talk about stuff that happened some years ago…an adventure called impossible…but was made possible by those who had the will and the guts to believe in their dreams…

"Sky Island? Is there even such a place?" Zoro asked while drinking ale, not realizing he is already into one of his habits.

"Yep. We journeyed there. It was really fun you know," Luffy said with so much excitement that Sanji and Zoro were entranced by his way of retelling the story for the sake of Zoro.

His face was animated every time he tried to describe a situation and Zoro could not help but laugh at the rubber man who was called his captain. Sanji laughed as well and they continued talking about almost everything where Zoro was involved as if purposefully making Zoro remember it all.

"And did you know marimo that when we were in Thriller Bark to get the shadows back, you actually said you wished you were not born after getting hit by that negative whatever," Sanji smirked at the scowl forming the swordsman's face.

"Why you dartboard…there is no way I would say such thing," Zoro argued, unable to believe he indeed said those words. A warrior like him? Ridiculous.

"Believe me you did and Luffy said if he were to be reborn, he wished it would be a clam,"

"And Sanji said he was useless," Luffy retorted that earned a kick from the cook and the three all but laughed together at the hilarity of it all. At the back of Zoro's mind, there was a vague memory trying to resurface but was being blocked by total darkness yet again.

"But man…it's really good to have you back Zoro," Luffy said seriously this time and the two others looked at him and nodded. Zoro could not really find words to answer that remark so he merely did what he had to do.

Then a few hours later, the three men looked down at the source of the sound to find Brooke playing his violin with Robin and Nami drinking tea while listening to it.

That's nostalgic…the sound…the melody…

"Bink's Sake eh?" Sanji muttered. "This calls for another party. Let's go."

And he went ahead while Zoro and Luffy followed. The night turned into a party and Zoro began to understand something. Yes he is indeed home.

****************)

_Sorry, this chapter is quite short and I don't know if it could be called boring as well. But the main idea supposedly is to create a chapter to show Zoro trying to readjust as his friends tried to make him remember. Did it go well? Anyway, we are just halfway of the entire story so please hang on okay?_

_Review please. I'd be happy to have some reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Aw man, sorry for the long wait. I still hope you are still watching for this fiction. I really could not update as fast as I usually did because, well, because I have other fics I am working on. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**german_girl - Haha, yeah, I think the highlight for the previous chapter focused more on the marines. Thanks.**

**Shrinkhead 13 - Well, I was just worried about that at first. Thanks for that boost. **

**Twilightserius - sorry if I sounded offended by your previous chapter but I guess we are alike in some areas eh? I also tend to be sarcastic at times although it is not my intention to do so. But hey, I did not take your words as an offense actually, I just tended to become so overly defensive at times so I reacted to it...hehehehe...**

**Crysiana Fay - haha....hey, I have to say I'm glad you still opted to watch for this fiction although initially you wished it to be completed first before you found it out. I kinda relate to how you feel...hehehe**

**Tare Chan - I'm glad we agree on that matter then...hehehe...and well, nothing is actually bothering Robin...hahaha...I just put it that way...**

**Flames to Dust - Whoa. I did not expect to find you on this one as well neh? Hehe. That makes me feel good at all. Anyway, about your query on my other fic? Uhm, I'll justify myself later okay? Hehehe...but hey, thanks for the review there. **

**So, I have to extend my thanks to the above mentioned guys who reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you continue to support this one neh? But anyway, enough babbling and let's continue with it.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me as well as the characters mentioned hereafter. **

**......................**

Thousand Sunny continued to sail on the vast ocean. The small group continued with their journey…to realize the dreams of the others. All Blue, Rio Poneglyph, World Map, promises, fathers, panacea…there are still many dreams left to chase…it is quite ironic that the first among them who fulfilled their goals were the captain and the first mate. Nami sighed at the sight below her. It was a usual routine for the group where Luffy and Usopp would catch some fish while the others are busy with whatever they have to do.

She spotted the moss head leaning just near the staircase, three katana beside him as he sat there with his hands behind his head and quite comfortable with his sleep.

"Well, I guess even with lost memories, he still is the same, don't you think so?" she asked the archeologist who was busy reading another book. Robin looked up from the material and cast a glance at the sleeping swordsman.

"I certainly agree."

Two weeks have passed after they accidentally learned of the truth and Nami is still trying to fully adjust to the fact. To have him back is a blessing really…not only did he bring forth the smile on Luffy, the innocence from Chopper…but his presence brought back the bond or rather it quickened the pace of the reformation of the group.

"Sanji!!! Food!!!" Luffy cried out as he rubbed his belly and jumped back from the edge of the ship.

"Would you wait a little longer idiot!!!" Sanji barked from the kitchen.

Nami heaved a sigh. "That idiot never changed," she said, referring to Luffy.

"Marines spotted ahead of us!" Brooke called from above. When the group had just gathered once more to reconcile with their past, it was actually Brooke who took in-charge of the place above, volunteering as a look-out. At least if Luffy decided to step down from Zoro's training room.

When Zoro came back, the swordsman still occupied that same room but this time, anyone is allowed to stand as a look-out in his stead while giving him the time to fully adjust.

Luffy stretched his arms towards Nami's place and frowned at the sight of five marine ships waiting ahead of them. Usopp was already crying in panic while rolling below.

Sanji rushed outside forgetting about the food he was supposed to serve for them all. Zoro woke up from the commotion and yawned before staring straight ahead. Instinctively, his hands reached for his three katana, as if he was prepared to fight them.

"What should we do?" Nami asked as Robin closed her book and stood beside the captain. Chopper had already come out from his room as well as Franky. They all stood facing the marine ships ahead of them.

Usopp adjusted his goggle to have a closer look at the marines.

"You have to ask? We'll chuck them all," Luffy answered offhandedly and stretched his arms again with the intention of flying off towards the marines. Five years ago is just a distance away…ah but the group, despite their reformation, had never forgotten that. And every chance they get, they beat some marines who come their way, as if a vengeance for their five years of sorrow and pain.

"Luffy! Don't be rush!" Sanji bellowed but Luffy was already flying.

"L-Luffy!!! T-T-That's – " Usopp stammered as he took an involuntary step backward as if he saw something that terrified him most.

"What is it?" Zoro asked just behind him, his face wearing an exasperated look at the sight of Luffy charging off recklessly. It was like he was used to the captain's reckless actions.

"Smoker was there!"

The group, save for Zoro looked at each other knowing the trouble Luffy would be into. Really, that captain is actually acting without thinking things first.

"Franky! Get us to those ships," Nami ordered. "We can't afford to let that idiot fight the marines all alone. Smoker, he was one of the marines Luffy had a hard time dealing with."

"Aye!" Franky who was already in motion answered.

As Franky steered the ship, the marines had started firing at them and all the guys could do is to stop the cannon balls from hitting the ship. Zoro and Brooke are already standing at the prow while slicing every cannon ball that comes their way.

"Why do I have the feeling I have been in this kind of situation countless times?" Zoro asked as he once again sliced another cannon ball that went on the other side of the ship. Sanji kicked it off to the ocean.

"This kind of thing is nothing new," Sanji chose to answer with his hands on his pocket.

"Well, Luffy took one ship down already," Robin said coolly as they watched one of the ships starting to sink down.

"Still venting his anger eh?" Sanji chuckled and glanced over the swordsman to supposedly remark on something when he noticed Zoro merely looking ahead with a frown as the cannons kept firing. "Oi marimo."

Zoro paid no heed though as they all watched Luffy turn into a balloon to send back the cannon balls to another ship resulting in an explosion.

"God damn headache," the swordsman muttered under his breathe, confused at the image playing in front of him and the image playing in his head…

Cannons…explosion…cannons…explosion…

"Luffy!!!" Usopp cried out in horror that snapped Zoro from his momentarily stupor. He glanced over his shoulder to see Usopp with his eyes widened. "Smoker caught him with his smoke!"

"Ch, that idiot never did think things through," Zoro drawled and glanced at Franky. "Oi Franky, use that coup de burst will you!"

"We are almost – "

All eyes suddenly fixed on the green-haired who was poised to fight already. How come he knew about that? As far as they could remember they never showed that yet to Zoro within those two weeks.

"It's done!" Chopper shouted as he run outside.

"Coup de Burst!"

Like always, when using that, Thousand Sunny was sent flying in midair. Zoro had already clenched Wadou with his teeth as both hands unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. He could see Luffy from above as he was struggling to fight Smoker.

"How about that ero-cook, it seems that moron needed some help yet again," he chuckled. "I wonder if he could defeat him now."

"Well, there's one way to find it out. Let's deal with the small fries first," Sanji said with a smile, knowing Zoro is starting to remember. That's a good sign.

The two fighters jumped down already even before Thousand Sunny could land on the water and they landed on the remaining ships. "Oi, cook, have your skills dulled these past years?" Zoro called out to Sanji who managed to kick five marines and one out of five managed to stand up.

"You bastard! Don't take me lightly you stupid moss head!" Sanji snarled at the swordsman who already jumped into the other ship after – Sanji's eyes widened before following trail swearing to himself to kill this stupid swordsman after the ruckus.

"Are you freaking trying to kill me as well?!!!!" he yelled but Zoro merely twitched his ears as he watched the ship cut in half then smirked at the cook.

"It's not my fault you're slow to pick things up," he snorted as he brandished the black sword. "Ch, this Shushui really is something."

Sanji blinked then blinked again upon hearing his friend talk about his sword. "Have you – "

"Onigiri!"

The impact of the blow sent some few marines flying off the ship already and Sanji was momentarily dumbfounded at the realization that dawned on him before he snapped back from his senses upon hearing Franky already charging at the other marines from the other ships.

With a smirk on his face now, Sanji had kicked his opponents as well and jumped at the next ship when he noticed Zoro brandishing that black sword again as if intending to cut the ships in half. Ch, this guy had leveled up yet again even without his memories back.

"Teme! Leave some for me," he barked and they both stood at the edge of the ship as they watched Luffy breathing hard, his face was very much focused on the gray haired man who was standing with his arms across his chest, giving Luffy a smirk. Above him stood his lieutenant whose eyes widened at the sight of Zoro standing right next to Sanji.

**************

"Mugiwara, you never did change from the last time I remember," Smoker said and huffed. His eyes caught sight of Zoro and snorted. "So he is indeed alive as reports say."

Luffy followed his gaze only to grin widely at the sight of his First Mate standing there with a look that says finish-him-off-and-be-done-with-it.

"Ah," Luffy answered. "And this time, no one gets in our way."

"I really would not say that yet, at least not until you are able to defeat me," Smoker said his hands already turning into pile of smoke. Luffy's eyes widened a fraction before evading the sudden attack.

Fighting Logia-type users proved to be really a difficult feat. He had learned that the first time he came across this man. It is not easy fighting someone with elemental abilities as they could turn their bodies into the elements they possess. Sure thing he was able to defeat one who goes by the name of Crocodile but then learning the weakness of the sand is quite easy. Up until now, he has yet to discover Smoker's weakness.

Damn, the only one who could fight this man would be his brother whose ability is fire. Not that he would say he could not have a chance against Smoker. In fact he could. If he was able to defeat some powerful Shichibukai, why can't he to this man?

But then again, as long as he had not yet learned the weakness of Smoker's ability he would still be a step behind regardless of his title as the Pirate King. As much as possible, he does not want to resort to drastic measures.

"It was really unfortunate of you to run across me," Smoker said as he appeared behind Luffy who instinctively sidestepped to avoid getting caught in that troublesome smoke.

"Is that so?" Luffy said with a grin. "Gear Second."

"Oh, he still uses that technique eh," Zoro chuckled then slowly, he turned to look ahead only to gape in shock. "There are more marine ships right ahead of us."

"What?" Sanji asked in shock and he too shared a horrified expression. This time, not only five ships but more…did the marines discover their route and decided to wait for them there? Running across those marine ships would not be much of a problem as long as they would not yet encounter people like Smoker.

"Oi Luffy! Hurry up in there! We've got some problem up ahead!" Zoro informed the captain who took the chance to see what Zoro was referring to.

Sure enough, there are lots of marine ships waiting ahead. So what would the crew do now? It is not like that would really be a problem as long as they would not encounter any Admiral or Shichibukai at that. Besides, Zoro could just cut the ships right? He was able to do that a while ago.

Smoker looked back as well and scoffed. That freaking Shichibukai really wanted to take credit for this one eh?

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

The three men looked at the direction of the voice to see Nami leaning on the rail while calling for them. "Come on now. We need to get away. This is a bad situation for us!"

"But – "

"There are Shichibukai behind the Marine's ships. Hurry now! We need to get away!"

"Get away?" Smoker repeated the phrase and smirked at the kid captain before his hands dissolved into smoke, intending to capture the three primary fighters of the Straw Hat Crew. But even before he could actually catch Luffy, Zoro and Sanji jumped down and lunged over the goofy kid, pulled him in front.

"Come on now, let's jump!" Sanji barked at the resisting kid.

"I have not yet finished – "

"Yo Luffy!"

The careless tone of the speaker made the three look at the other side of the ship just as Smoker's face darkened. There stood the newcomer, Portgas D. Ace, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his brother while tipping his hat as if to acknowledge Zoro and Sanji as well.

"Eh? Ace!"

"Need some hand?"

"Portgas D. Ace."

Said man actually waved his hand in front of Smoker just as Luffy grinned at his brother before stretching his arms towards Thousand Sunny. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and groaned. They have a bad feeling about this but before they could protest, they were all sent flying towards their waiting nakama and ended with a big thud on the lawn.

"Damn you Luffy! I have always told you never to do that again!" Sanji snarled at the laughing kid.

"Sorry," he said and did not really mean it by the way he was grinning still. His eyes flicked towards the marine ship.

"How did you get away?" Usopp asked as Franky steered the ship away.

"Ace just suddenly appeared."

"Luffy!!!"

Said kid immediately stood up to answer back. "Ace, what is it?"

"Get away from here! I'll follow you later. There is something I need to discuss with you!!"

Luffy smiled widely. "Sure! See ya!!!"

************

_**Okay, there goes the chapter. Anyway, I have to disrupt the fight between Smoker and Luffy because well, there are still lots of things to be done. Besides, I have to think of how Smoker could get defeated. So by now, Ace would have to enter the scene for a while. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy continued looking for any sign of his brother who promised to meet with them. He could hear Sanji flirting with Nami once again.

"Food is served Lufy," Chopper called and the mention of it took the captain's interest as he stretched towards Chopper.

"Meat!!!" he shouted and Chopper ducked before getting hit by the captain and in the process Usopp ended up victim as he was slammed on the wall with Luffy.

"Damn it Luffy!" Usopp shrieked and prepared his Kabuto.

Luffy grinned. "Owari."

"Franky!!" Nami rushed out with her face red instantly making Chooper jumped to the ocean without thinking just as Zoro stepped down.

"Oi Chopper!" he jumped down as well to reach him.

Nami hit both Usopp and Luffy. "Where is Franky?"

"Aw, Nami," Usopp groused as he rubbed his head. Luffy did not seem to mind though. Franky was whistling as he ermerged and received an immediate hit from the navigator.

"Damn it, what was that for?" he barked.

"You changed the waver again," she shrieked.

"Why are you so hot about that?" he shot back. "The look now is better than before." And he regretted saying that when she hit him again a couple of times.

"Oi Nami, I want to try the waver," Luffy interfered with his twinkling eyes. He seemed to have forgotten about food momentarily.

"No way!"

"Yohohoho…" Brooke chuckled. "What a lively day."

Zoro climbed the ship while panting hard. He held a dizzy doctor in tow. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

Chopper sobbed. "Nami…"

"What?!" Nami demanded and Chopper hid behind Zoro who now glared at Nami.

"Stop scaring him," he said lazily. Sanji delivered the food outside already.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You're giving him the scare of his life," he retorted while Chopper remained hidden behind the swordsman as if afraid from Nami's wrath.

Robin watched as she was perched upstairs with a soft smile. Things are starting to get back to normal. Nami did not realize that she's bickering with Zoro like she usually did when he argued with her.

"I am not," she said defiantly.

Luffy had already jumped for the food at the same time with Chopper and Usopp and Brooke.

"Oi marimo – "

"What is it, dartboard?" Zoro mocked and sat beside Luffy while starting with his meal as well.

"I dare you to repeat that again," Sanji asked as he glared at Zoro who gave him a mocking smile as he looked up.

"Dartboard."

"You stupid – "

They both received a hit in the head by Nami. "Can't you for once stop bickering and let's get on with the meal?" while saying that, Luffy had already stolen Zoro's food like he always did before when Zoro let his guard down.

"Damn it woman," Zoro hissed as he held his head.

"What a lively atmosphere," a voice joined in and Luffy and the others lit up as he appeared.

"Ace!!!"

Said man raised two fingers. "Yoh. Long time no see."

Nami smiled as she beckoned him. "Ace, join us," she said in a welcoming voice.

"Sure. I can't miss the food aboard this ship," he said and joined the group on the lawn. Then he looked up to find Robin in her spot, still enjoying the scene below. He grinned. "We've not met personally before. I'm Portgas D. Ace."

Robin smiled and stepped down. "Robin is my name."

"Pleasure," he said as he tipped his hat a little before turning to Franky and Brooke.

"Franky is my name."

"Yohohoho…I finally met the legendary Fire Fist Ace. You can call me Dead-Bones Brooke."

Ace grinned. "Mah…you are still taking care of him I suppose?" he said and turned to the older members of the group. His eyes fixed on Zor who was playing tug of war with Luffy regarding meat. He chuckled and shook his head.

"By the way Ace, what is it you want to tell us?" Luffy asked in between biting and chewing. It appeared he won the tug of war with meat.

"Nothing important," he said as he ate his food, his one hand reaching for something from his bag. "I'm not sure if you know about that."

Everyone peered at the bundle of papers before Luffy grabbed it as his eyes shone with excitement before laughing so hard. "What's funny?" Nami asked.

Luffy could not contain his laugh as he slapped Zoro's back so hard making the latter spat out his drink that went to Sanji making the cook glare at the swordsman and the latter at their captain who was still slapping Zoro's back.

"Luffy!!" he snarled as he kicked his head.

Nami snatched the paper away from him and her eyes widened after a couple of seconds. "Zoro, you have a bounty close to Luffy," she informed.

"Man, isn't that great?" Luffy said as Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brooke looked awed. Zoro's reaction was impassive though which was different from before when he learned he had a bounty. Ace swallowed and leaned on the rail with his one hand still holding a piece of meat. Robin took another paper and read the contents before she smiled.

"Hmm, you're both considered the most wanted and declared as number one enemy of the World Government," she shared. "According to this, any of your heads is worth the capture."

"Anything else?"

"They wanted both men separated again," Ace supplied. Luffy spat out his food and silence lingered for a little while as everyone stared at him like he is a bearer of bad news. Then they all chorused. "Like hell!!!"

There was the quiet anger once again – the anger which was accumulated for five years. Only Zoro did not react as he continued eating with Ace.

"What I came here to tell you is a man working in the shadows, almost similar to Blackbeard," Ace said.

"What about him?" Zoro asked, a stern look on his face.

"A swordsman as great as Mihawk I heard," he continued like they're the only two around.

"Oh?"

Ace shrugged. "At least that is what rumors say. I just heard it from somewhere. He's a government dog," he sad. "A man as great as Mihawk yet he chose to work behind? Uncalled for."

Zoro was silent though. He's not worried but he is recollecting something. Unconsciously, he reached for his katana which drew attention from his nakama.

"Zoro?"

"I know the man," he finally said.

"You do?"

"He's the one who saved me five years ago before he left me near the coast where the old man found me," he said as the others looked at him in a mixture of shock, disbelief and happiness.

"You remember us now?" Luffy asked, his voice laced with excitement.

Zoro just shrugged. "Ah."

And he received a hit from Nami. "You idiot!! And you did not tell us??"

Zoro snarled. "Damn woman, I hate you."

Ace studied the group for a moment. "How do you know it is him?"

_Zoro felt death stalking from behind, closing in, but he refused to give in. from the fire, amidst the cannons and boms, he watched Thousand Sunny sail away in success. A victorious smile curved his lips before he stared down at Mihawk who was barely conscious. _

"_Heh…you finally did it huh?" the Shichibukai said with no bitterness at all. If there is something else, there is pride and respect. _

_Zoro took off his bandana. "I did not expect to win this soon."_

_Mihawk only smirked. "Guess something drove you."_

_Zoro moved and took a spot near a rock where he leaned. "I thought my dream comes first," he said and drew a deep breath. Damn it breathing is becoming hard to do. "But I know I have to stall you guys to allow them to escape."_

"_And you did."_

"_Ah," he said, his sight blurry now. He's starting to lose it. "Guess it is all for a nakama in the end. I can't allow anyone to touch them."_

"_Nakama eh?" Mihawk mused. The crackling of the fire could be heard, the cannons still firing at the other end making sure no one survives in this. A slow smile curved his lips. If Shanks had bet his hand on the new era – he did so too. If Shanks had bet it on a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, Mihawk saw the potential on Roronoa Zoro too and so he spared his life and encouraged him before. It's funny that him and Shanks bet everything on the future Pirate King and the King of Swordsmen._

_Zoro started closing his eyes. "Guess I'll have to carry the title on the afterlife."_

_On instinct though, despite feeling weak, his hands reached for his katana once more as he felt the presence of another person. He was towering over Mihawk. _

"_Oh? You're finally defeated eh?" he mocked. "Such a greatest swordsman you are."_

_Mihawk smirked. "Came here to gloat? You'll never beat that young man."_

"_I am no longer interested in you," he said and turned to Zoro. "I'm more interested in him and we'll see if what you said is true," he continued and walked towards the straw hat's first mate. _

_To Zoro's surprise, the man carried him on his shoulder. "I'll let you live to enjoy the fame," the man said. "And when they have recognized you and you're at the top, I'll come take it."_

_Zoro's answer was a snort._

Zoro shook his head at the recollection. "I just know," he said. There is no need to tell them about it.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" Nami asked which made Zoro smirked at her.

"Heh…he's just another swordsman I will have to surpass and fight. Besides, when did I ever worry about such a thing," he said with a careless shrug. "I have sworn in Baratie before that I will never get defeated in a duel."

Luffy grinned widely as he raised his cup. "Kanpai for Zoro."

"Kanpai!!!!!"

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Fleet Admiral pounded his fist on the table as he received Smoker's report. "You let them escape?" he screeched like a witch.

"There is nothing to be done. First, Portgas interfered out of the blue, second, how do you think can our ship catch up with theirs which could fly?" Smorker retorted.

"Excuses, excuses," Morio said as he waved his hand.

"Like you could catch him yourself," he snorted. "Anywy, we have them but Portgas foiled the plan even before the other ships could follow through."

"We can't allow them to run amok and you all know better than to allow the two to work side by side. It's just like two Emperors teaming up!"

"Where was the ship last spotted?" Ao Kiji asked casually.

Another captain spoke as he scratched his head. "About that sir…" he started reluctantly.

"Well?" Aka Inu demanded impatiently.

"About that…Portgas erased all possible tracks so it's hard to know where."

Sengoku looked at him with disbelief while his face was red with frustration and he got more annoyed at the sound of laughter. "Garp! This ain't no time to laugh!!"

The old man held his stomach and tried to suppress his laughs but couldn't stop it. "That's my grandson for ya," he said proudly. "There is no way any of you could stop him now after that failed execution so many years ago."

The last remark was directed towards Blackbeard who grinned. "I'll catch him."

Garp only laughed. "My grandsons have gotten stronger. You'll make good to remember that."

"Just the two?" Ao Kiji asked. "I think even the Straw Hat Crew have gotten a lot stronger. As Sengoku said, you can't underestimate them. I've seen it happen before."

Garp nodded. "That's right. Their willpower is strong that when you think you had them, they'd rise again. Just what I'd expect from the fools who followed my fool of a grandson," pride was clearly evident on his eyes thougj.

"Garp," Sengoku called the blabbering man's attention. "Would you keep your mouth shut?"

"Gomena," Garo said as he raised his one hand and suppressed another laugh.

"We'll make another example," Sengoku said. "Like more than two decades ago, one or better yet, two will stand on the platform soon so catch those pirates!"

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ace, will you be sailing with us?" Luffy asked while he was playing with Usopp and Chopper on the swing.

"Depends."

"Why?"

Ace just shrugged his shoulders. "Just because…"

"Unfair," Luffy pouted. "Neh, neh, have you seen Gramps before?"

"No. why?"

"Because I want to tell him I'm the Pirate King," he beamed and the older brother chuckled.

"I bet he is laughing his ass out," Ace said though. "The one he tried to mold to become a marine became the Pirate King instead. He'd be frustrated over that but I bet he is happy too."

Luffy laughed as he hit the wall. "And I have the greatest swordsman by my side plus great nakama."

Ace tilted his head to see the others doing their deal. The strongest bond Luffy has as the Pirate King is his connection with his nakama. Robin sat beside him. "He's happy now," she said softly enough for him to hear.

"I noticed."

"Well, his crew is complete now and we're helping the others find their dreams."

"Have you found yours?" he asked suddenly which surprised the archeaologist. She smiled.

"Not yet but I believe I will find it…we fill find it…" she said.

Ace scratched his nape. "Man I was really surprised to learn he was alive though. He's like a cat with nine lives."

Robin mulled on the same thing. Indeed, the first time he laid down his life, he survived when in fact anyone who would sustain those injuries would not survive. Yet Zoro did. Next as five years ago. He survived yet again. And she heard from Usopp's tales before that there are also multiple fights in which Zoro sustained mortal wounds and had been in a verge of death multiple times…yet he came back alive.

"I guess you are right," she agreed. "A cat huh?" she chuckled and Ace did so as well.

"Oi, Robin," Usopp called. "Why are you both laughing?" he asked with curiosity.

Luffy jumped down from the swing. "By the way Ace," he said seriously. "The marines won't get what they want. We'll be damened if we allowed them to separate us again."

Ace merely looked at him then grinned. "I figured you would say something like that."

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The man grinned as he held the wanted poster of Roronoa Zoro. So he did survive eh? His one hand played with his blade. "Well, enjoy the fame Roronoa because soon I'll hunt you down with no mercy. Mihawk lost to you eh? Guess I have to take you down to fill a seat."

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Those who were once parts of the Eleven Supernova before saw the newly printed poster as wekk wguke showing their surprise. Five years ago, Roronoa Zoro was declared dead by the marines. Why is there a poster of him?

"He really is a beast to survive the Buster Call," Apoo said.

Jewelry Bonney lifted an eyebrow as she stared at the poster from across the counter. "This fool survived?" she asked in bewilderment.

Hawkins was reading his cards when one of his underlings informed him of the shocking news. "He was lucky," he said. "Or maybe not at all. Fate deemed him a survivor."

Killer finished his opponent as Kif read the news, a grin crossing his face. Mugiwara Luffy and Roronoa Zoro…they are something to have reached this far. And Zoro must have the devil's luck if he survived a terror such as Buster Call.

Law was smiling as his nodachi rested on his shoulder. "Room," he said as a sphere surrounded him and a number of marines. He extended his left hand. "Shambles." Fascinated, he watched with amusement as their bodies looked separated limb by limb.

Beppo and Jean Bart took care of the other small fries. "By the way, I've seen the latest of the straw hats," he said to his two underlings. "That swordsman has his devil's luck. I admire his will to survive. With him alive, I bet the Marines are having troubles mow."

Jean-Bart grinned. "They prove to be a formidable crew."

Law smiled and took a seat comfortably. "Indeed."

From a restaurant, Capote was buys with his food while one of his underlings relates the latest news. He raised one brow. "Oh? The man supposed to be dead is alive? Interesting."

"They are now the most wanted crew in the world," one mumbled as they all calculated the bounties of each member and summed it up.

The Mad Monk grinned widely as he stared at the newly printed poster. "This crazy crew sure is something," he commented as he recalled Shabondy Archipelago.

As it is, the news that the swordsman is alive is spread far and wide and those who were supporters of the group all but beamed and rejoiced while those who were enemies merely snorted while commenting on Zoro's devil's luck and their formidable front now that they are once again complete.

* * *

**There it goes. Sorry for the long wait guys. My thanks to the following: german_girl, Flames to Dust, twilightserius, Crysiana Fay, kamizacondor, dimonyo-anghel, and Kira-kaminari-san. **


End file.
